Amipal
Amipal was a member of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire as well as VI in the Order of Seven. Early Life Amipal's early life is unknown at present. Bara Magna After the Shattering, with nowhere to go after the Iron Tribe was decimated, he found the Holy Spherus Magna Empire, which actually accepted him. He is ranked VI in the assassin group, the Order of Seven. He was at some point given enhancements from Medicus. As Exuro reported to the Order his battle with Mata Nui, Invado was present in the Order chamber with the newest member: Magnus, the new VII. He later departed with the rest of the Order to declare war on Bara Magna. He was present during Guipere's feast. Sometime after the feast, Amipal slept at the arena, paying a little attention to the fights between Fornicatus and the young warriors who fought him in the arena. He tried to sleep when Lokaju came before him, giving him a message from Guipere. He said that if Amipal didn't get three duels in to train the younger warriors, then Guipere would have him removed from the Order. Amipal managed to get three opponents and fought each of them. He managed to win every fight thanks to his invisibility armor, and then went back to sleep when Lokaju was satisfied. Amipal later attacked Bara Magna on his own, after the Baterra attack failed. He soon found a few Skrall and Kijori. He took advantage of his invisibility to kill the Skrall, and then fought Kijori. While Kijori was skilled and held his own, Amipal soon overpowered him and took him down. He decided to let his opponent survive, and continued on towards Tajun. Upon arrival, he assassinated Scodonius, who stood in his way. He was going to continue on and get past Kiina, trying to get to the water supply, which should soon be guardless. He accidently tripped over something, and Kiina attacked as soon as she heard him. The two dueled as soon as the corpse of Scodonius was found, and as soon as Kiina realized who he was. The two fought hard around the arena, until Amipal was outmatched. He fled the village for his own survival, swearing he would be back, destroy the water supply, and do his job. Upon return to the Empire, he was going to see the medic. He met Guipere, who stood in his way, claiming Intorqueo was in there first, being healed. The members of the Order spoke, until the medic opened the door for them. As the Order spoke of Medicus in regards to Intorqueo's situation, Amipal raised the point that he hated the man. He needed to wait in line for healing, and then, helped to storm the chamber when he never returned. After helping to get Intorqueo away, he continued to wait to see the medic. After Guipere's death, he went to Bara Magna on his own, attacking Tesara with explosives. He was soon attacked by Vastus, who was able to detect him, even invisible. The two fought, speaking for a while, until finally Vastus was able to overpower Amipal, and he fled. He came across a Skrall patrol as he tried to return to the Empire. He waited, and then decided his best bet was to kill them. He used his invisibility to attack, picking off most of the patrol. He enjoyed himself, slaughtering everyone he could. Soon, they got closer and closer with their attacks, until they found his location. Before he could flee, a Skrall cut him down, killing him. Abilities and Traits He is clad in orange armor. He has a sleek helm and body. His back had two orange armored mechanical limbs sprouting out. Amipal has no choice in choosing new Order members, since he won't choose anyone, simply not wanting to fight anyone to prove their strength. He is incredibly lazy, almost sleeping away his position in the Order. He would rather sleep than do anything else, even sit or any other lazy action. His position does mean something to him, since he does opt to fight for his position rather than sleep and lose it. He is an incredibly skilled assassin, using his armor in conjunction with his blades to sneak up on an enemy with invisibility and then run them through. His armor is grafted into his flesh, except for his helmet. Weapons His left hand held a circular spiked weapon, while his left wrist had a large, triple bladed weapon mounted on it. He has two mechanical arms on his back, each tipped with a blade for combat. He wears armor that takes sunlight in, and then pushes it out, creating an invisibility effect, thus rending Amipal invisible to the naked eye.